People are utilizing electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, for an increasing number and variety of tasks. It is not uncommon for a user to have a personal media player, notebook computer, cell phone, and electronic book reader, among other such devices. Further, the demands on these devices increase as the devices offer enhanced functionality. For example, a tablet computer or portable gaming platform might perform most, if not all, of the tasks performed by the devices above.
In many instances, however, the physical limitations of many of these devices can still prevent these tasks from being performed simultaneously and/or limit the functionality that can be offered by such a device. For example, a conventional cellular phone will typically have a single, small screen that can only provide a limited amount of information at any given time while still being readable and/or useful for a user. Further, many of these devices utilize bright, full color screens that can require a significant amount of power independent of the current application, or low refresh rate screens that drain less power but do not enable functionality such as adequate video playback or video chat.